lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Demigod
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''X360 * 902,386 HP on BR 143 on XBOX - Merthos 07:31, 29 March 2009 (UTC) * Between 794492 and 927732 at BR 106 on XBOX--Bixente 10:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) * Between 862,480 HP and 989,117 HP at BR 113 on XBOX. --Brokendwarf 17:40, October 20, 2011 (UTC) * 821,514 ~ 869,744 @ BR 133 on XBOX. (This is an approximate figure as Charmed Unions cured him twice, but only with item arts so wouldn't have made more than a few thousand hp difference) - Kurenka 18:45, 24 November 2011 (UTC). * 906,854 HP at BR 122 - WolfofShadows 03:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC) PC * ~1,239,073 HP, give or take a few thousand (the numbers go fast in turbo mode) PC Version, BR 83 Poophed 18:16, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Hard Mode * 1,198,020 HP at BR 47 (of course I can't defeat him this time) Romangelo 10:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) * 1 198 520/1 205 711/1 212 945 @ BR1+. This one doesn't scale! Zephyr 06:55, May 21, 2011 (UTC) * 1.208.499 - 1.215.246 BR 31 -- 16:44, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Eye of life Killed him on the PC version and after hitting 'ok' on the accepting loot the game said I had received the 'Eye of Life'. Can't find anything on the wiki or on google... Just killed him on PC version hard mode, dropped this eye of life thingy, unlocked Bloodshed guild task (White Conqueror). BR 89. Twilight of the Gods Can any players confirm this drop in the PC version? Fallen's drop is confirmed, no verification that he can drop this in PC yet. :Just killed him on PC, BR 122, got the Eye of Life but no Twilight of the Gods.-- 21:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Ditto. Killed Demigod on PC, got 50k, Eye of Life, but no Twilight of the Gods. I had previously gotten one from The Fallen and used it to make a Ragnarock. Was hoping to get a second one for the Faleria Heart, but didn't happen. --Tiduspr 09:35, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Tiduspr ::: Same here. BR50 -- 22:33, January 17, 2010 (UTC) after 3 days at BR 121 killing him at least 5 times each day I am starting to wonder if is posible to have 2 on the PC. --Crlshn 23:12, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Dear Users: I killed now Demigod 10 times in a row (BR 89) on PC Version ----> NO TWILIGHT OF THE GODS. It's a dream, give it up... Demigod battle tactics That guy was a a joke at BR 98 (PC) with extremely gimped hannah, hinnah, and lupdope (had just got them, only one clean up of third floor of the ancient ruins with them) and not one union at 9999 HP (but not far). Just keep your moral low (deactivate Psionics) so he doesn't use bewitch too often, use high MDEF formations (I used mystic shield) and cachexia him as much as you can. Keep the healing up. I use no summons as they mess up my healing orders and I don't care about flanking since I want his moral to be high. Average attack value of unions was 150 with mystic shield. Average HP was ~9000. Union 1: Rush Torgal Emmy Gaou Union 2: Hannah Hinnah Duke of Ghor Irina Wyngale Union 3: Zolean Pagus Ludope Krynhia Leshau (only permafrost V, Cachexia III, Wildire II and Grenade Impact IV activated). Union 4: Caedmon David Baulson Jager Most of chars had final weapons but almost no weapon arts came up. If you keep reviving and healing he shouldn't be that hard really. Checkitout. Demigod kept using bewitch whenever the morale bar was any closer to the player's side than to the foes side, until the morale bar was close to blinking red. If I happened to deadlock Demigod with three unions in such a context (after Missed Message, for instance), Demigod would use bewitch all the time. Except for that fact, Demigod may be the only flavor of the Fallen / the Lost Remnant / Demigod family that allows the player a more laid back approach (there's no time limit). Fedejico 12:42, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : (PC) Defeated the bugger at BR 117, took 46 turns in total but with all units + summon still standing at the end. Done it by using Rush, David, Emmy, Jager and Duke as union leaders. 3 Unions with 4 units each using the Batwings Formation (for the high Mdef and Def to buffer the EoT area attacks) while the other 2 unions with 3 high HP units each used the Mystic Henge Formation. Each union had at least one unit that can use Kiss of Life (herbs just run out, and AP was never a problem) and at least 2 units with revitalize. I also had a few units capable of using lotions to get rid of the effects of Animalcule. Blocter with the Wonder Bangle was included in one of the unions that didn't have lotions and not with Rush. Rush had the Ragna-Rock equipped to counter Bewitch. Everyone's arts were vetted to disable arts that are useless against the Demigod. : The battle consisted mostly of healing and resurrecting each other (I don't know if it's true but it does seem that having a Recovery Focus Formation i.e. Batwings, gives you the "Recover Your Health" options more frequently). The key is to avoid deadlocking the Demigod as much as possible, if you have to deadlock use the support option if available (with any luck, a healer will reassess and heal any unions that need it provided it's still alive to cast anything). : Unique arts were hard to get since most unions spend their time dead and being resurrected instead of accumulating mana or whatever that orange bar is. As soon as one is available I used it provided that most unions are still alive and there are other unions on "healing" standby. If you get a summon, use it, and let it deadlock the enemy while you concentrate on staying alive. The only other union I would prefer to use to deadlock the Demigod is Rush's union since he won't be susceptible to bewitch. If it happened that I managed to get a flanking attack I try to maintain it as much as possible while all other units stay on healing standby if available. : If any union was bewitched, all units will drop whatever they're doing and use the "Cure them even if it kills them" option if possible. Any other unions that have died will also get resurrected once the bewitched unions has been taken care of. Bewitched summons aren't really a big threat (in fact, not as much of a threat as regular bewitched unions) as most of the time they're single attacks won't kill you and curing them is just as easy as curing regular bewitched unions. : Damage wise, most of it was inflicted by the summon and flanking unions if any, since I could barely get a hit in while trying to heal and resurrect. So it was mostly a matter of grinding its health down while keeping mine up. Since I avoid deadlocking the Demigod as much as possible arts such as the dreaded Apocalypse II are few in between. While the Hand of God II would occasionally wipe out whatever union is deadlocking him it is much preferable since there's always a union on standby to resurrect them back and if the HoG was used on a summon instead it never results in a KO so most of the time I end up praying for a HoG whenever I see a ??? in the Demigod's command queue :'P : To sum up: Use high def/mdef formations, avoid deadlocking the Demigod, use summons whenever possible, heal, heal, heal, resurrect, heal and occasionally if you really can't avoid it - attack the Demigod ;') Amade wossname 23:23, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Tried with BR38 after clearing up the other rares to get to him with ease, failed miserably. He is much harder than the Fallen, mainly because the skills he uses are lvl II(ie Hand of God, Apocalypse, Divine Retribution). Another point was, that I couldn't use Vivification Herb to revive because I got no ingredients left for it, even though I brought 100 with me at the beginning. I tried using the 'superunion' (emmy,torgal,baulson,rush,blocter) which damage wise was magnificent - but almost every attack was hand of god II and it ALWAYS wiped out my leader; ie it would have killed Demigod in 6-7 rounds but was botched within 4!--Bixente 10:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Killed at Battlerank 113 , watch out for his Area of effect attacks after he used Miracle. they become a hell of a lot stronger. Divine Retribution and Whiteout dont do a whole lot to you , but his Animacule , the Rain of blades and Fatal Eclipse can be deadly 14:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Beat him @ BR106, same members/unions/arts I used for The Lost, but with equipped Rush leading his union. A hybrid of Amade wossname's strategy - Rush's union deadlocks, while the rest either heal, support or use morale lowering psionics at range. With this and the odd Cachexia, Demigod's AoE attacks were relatively easy to fend off. Except for Rain of Blades, which would wipe an average of 2.5 unions. Given the relatively high morale throughout, the only unique arts I got were from Rush/Torgal. Killed it in 10 turns, mostly thanks to Peerless Spring Squall V! ( 21:55, May 7, 2010 (UTC)) Good for you! I salute you! THOSE WHO DON'T HAVE CACHEXIA OR MIXED MESSAGE I beat him at BR 83. 2 unions have 9999 hp, the other 2 almost 9k. 3 of 4 unions have Kiss of Life. All union has Addle/Dispirit/Pandora's Box/Rousing Flare. Okay, here's the tips. Do NOT deadlock until 3 unions, otherwise he will use arcana on you. Only deadlock Rush union (after equipping him with Ragna-rock) and the other strongest combat group. For Rush union I focus on mystic so yeah. The other two just heal others. Make sure your morale is high, it might be red in the beginning but you can make it almost all blue, believe me. When some union is enthralled, quickly kill them. They might kill you if you don't do it quickly. Luckily for me Demigod only cast Bewitch about 4 times during the whole fight. I do not have the chance to summon at all but it's not a problem. I think it's easier without summon. After its hp reach critical and your morale bar is full/almost blue, do NOT be greedy. You will get almost all the options for every union is "Finish em off" but only do that for 2 unions! Others should just stay on their toes. But if you don't have that choice ("stay on your toes" or "recover with item/mystic art" or you have the chance to do weapon art whatsoever), then it can't be help. Just make sure the next turn you heal everyone. It's okay if the battle is long, as long as everyone is alive, and have always high hp. When I won all of my unions are alive, only Caedmon died (because of Hand of God lol). Anyway my Rush learned Mixed Message after defeating Demigod yay! Good luck~ - Seraphine 19:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Tactics against Bewitch Best way to counter Bewitch is to equip Rush with Ragna-rock Accessory which can be created for 888,888G. It has Unknown Bonus and Immunity Enthrall. It appears to have a small effect on nearby unions as well, as they appear to be likely to resist Enthrall attempts when Rush is equipped with this. Equipped union will always resist Enthrall and Bewitch will do nothing to them. Mikeyakame 09:18, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately for me, Demigod didn't cast Bewitch on Rush's union at all. It only cast at others. It cast 4 times, only one time a union resist it. I'm starting to think it's such a waste, I don't have much money and I complete the final quest (1 million money reward) to create it. But I guess maybe because Rush was equipped with Ragna-rock so Demigod didn't target his union. Just my guess though.. - Seraphine 19:58, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Two Twilight of the Gods in my inventory My inventory reads 2 x Twilight of the Gods, whereas the page states you can just get one. I've got one in normal mode, and one in hard mode, though. Fedejico 19:31, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I got a twilight of the gods from the Fallen - and converted to a Ragna-Rock, and got a second from the Demigod. I think the proviso should be "(as long as you do not have one in your inventory)" --Bixente 10:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I'm not so sure. Just beat the Demigod and got a second Twilight of the Gods, despite not having used the first one. 360 Version. -- 21:53, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :You'll probably find that there was a change on the PC version because of New Game+. 360 doesn't have this feature so you can most likely get 2 Twilight in a game, regardless of current inventory status. PC two can be obtained in one game but only if the first one is used before you defeat Demigod, otherwise he doesn't drop one. Mikeyakame 23:40, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::Not sure if that's really how it works. I just killed Demigod, after having used the first TOTG to create Ragna-rock, and got no 2nd TOTG, just the Eye of Life. -- 21:29, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I have just fought him 3 times. The 1st try, no TotG. I thought the drop is not always so I tried the 2nd time. Nothing. Then I thought I must use the fist TotG, so I went out and made a Ragna-rock and came back for another try. Nothing again. So I guess this drop is not 100% guaranteed. At least in the PC version. Too lazy to try again :)) The end. 16:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Tried him with cheated weapons and 25 units and no chance... after 16 rounds only healing and dealed around 200-250k damage i gave up! And now i play the story to the end and delete this game cause this game havent any balance! -.- More Healing than dealing damage wtf 15 rounds only healing and ressurecting my unions isnt balanced. Every turn he use mass aoe attacks and kill min. 2 unions wtf... this game have a nice story but the rest is crap like hell so many frustrating moments and this unbalanced bossfights... now i know why this game isnt famous! *yes iam angry cause of that unbalanced fights* Chucky2910 15:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol, dunno why u whine about this boss. Beat him in 4 rounds at BR 71. This boss is a piece of cake. OhYea Life Spring Does Demigod really use Life Spring I've been beating the living day lights out of this guy and never once he used it (PC version). Remnant13 02:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Fought this thing for more 20 times on my hard-mode play through and not once he used it.--Remnant13 09:09, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I think that its part of its arts list, but doesn't access it due to its battle logic/not scripted to do so at any point. I'm pretty sure that other monsters have unused arts in their arts list. Zephyr 02:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) It ain't tough I honestly don't see the problem with it, it doesn't even have a turn limit. I've beaten it several times but my challenge is to win without a single fallen unit/union. And just for the record, the game creators are fuarkin trolls. Why else would they give a boss monster arts that do an average of 5k damage to every union but a regular attack that does only 240-250, and which ramps up suddenly to 1900 if it's critical (instead of doubling like any other character/monster attack does), they just want to fk with the gamers. Also among their horrible programming flaws, they make you use all your potions on an enthralled unit before killing-reviving it (if you have a union of 5 out of which 3 can use potions, 3 of them will waste potions on an enthralled unit before the 4th kills it and the 5th revives it). Inconsistent crap like that doesn't make a boss harder to beat, but it just spoils a good fight. How I mostly beat this monster is by keeping it deadlocked to a union and keep it stuck to it by any means necessary, other unions have leaders with Classes the skills that allow them to attack from the sides or the back (you can find out those skills in the Classes page ex: Mysticknights), hence keep Demigod stuck with 1 deadlocked union, and lift the morale bar and avoid its attacks by side and rear attacks. Using summons in this fight is a very bad idea because almost all enemy attack target all the unions, so you're just giving the boss extra shots at you needlessly. I'll admit that this tactic seldom failed, and in those cases it was because the demigod made the stupid/brave risk of breaking the deadlock on its own to intercept AND raidlock another union I'm using to revive the fallen/enthralled ones. If you survive that raidlock onslaught, you have a chance to rear attack it and deal an average of 200-250k damage if the right commands came up (400k+ if you had ordered a weapon art). But given the morale drop from the raidlock + and the extra morale drop it causes when it uses most of its arts, then you can add the end of round attack (which occurs very often in these situation, my theory on the trolling programmers intentionally forcing it in these situations stands, given that it happened 8 out of 9 times) you'll find out that you won't survive longer than 2 more rounds. The only other way it beat me was by enthralling the "anchor" (deadlocking unit), but having ragna-rok on Rush solves that problem -- based on PC version.-- PS (for more on my troll programmers theory, check for yourself stuff like the useless critical chance that appears for the second to last unit in a union, the unrealistic number of times you have to visit a place to trigger EACH red speech bubble for bonus stats; among other things, these flaws and many others make the game seem designed for OCD-diagnosed masochists that enjoy mental torture rather than a gaming experience)Disappointed 07:17, November 29, 2014 (UTC)